


Prom Aftermath - Picking up the pieces

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Learning truth, M/M, Prom aftermath, post episode one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: As a continuation of 'Getting ready for prom, first kiss.' Matteusz's night at the prom was not as he could ever imagine, people died, Charlie was an alien and he was unsure of his place in everything. He walks home alone trying to reconcile the night and his feelings. In the end, did it really change anything for him.





	

Matteusz watched as the blue box faded from sight. He wondered if this was the outcome of all the Doctor’s visits. He leaves, but the aftermath doesn’t so neatly disappear. His world had just started to make sense. Now, he felt small, insignificant.

The room had become uncomfortably quiet. The group began to disperse. Charlie broke the silence, turning to April. “Can I meet you outside?” She nodded her head and Ms. Quill led her out of the room.

Charlie and Matteusz were now alone. Matteusz was afraid to look at Charlie. Not because he was an alien, but afraid that everything had been a lie. Had he just became friends with him as a cover? He had risked his home for their happiness.

“I am sorry,” Charlie broke through the tension. “I suspect you will not want to see me again. I have put you in danger.” Charlie took a step towards him, but stopped. “I thought you would be better protected by my side, but I was wrong.”

He wanted to protect me, Matteusz thought to himself. He broke his gaze with the floor and looked at Charlie. He looked deep into his eyes; he saw his Charlie, but he could now see the sadness as well.

“I don’t know what to say,” Matteusz began.

“It is ok, I have mislead you. It wasn’t my intention.”

“Are you…you?” Matteusz began. “I don’t care that you are an alien, I am an alien too.”

Charlie became confused. “I don’t understand what you mean?”

“Are you the person, the alien, who befriended me? Did you really want to spend time with me? Was that truthful, honest?”

“Yes,” Charlie replied.  “When I am around you all of this,” Charlie said motioning about the evening. “It all goes away, there is just you. You occupy an alarming amount of my thoughts.” Charlie slowly reached towards Matteusz, resting his hands on his shoulders. “The day we went to the coffee shop when you put your arm around me, I have never felt more welcome and wanted.” Tears welled in his eyes.

Matteusz put his hands aside Charlie’s cheeks. “Then what we have is honest. It doesn’t matter to me if you are from different planet, nothing for me then has changed.” If the night had been different, less of a horror movie he would have kissed his friend. But it didn’t feel right. He just pulled him in and put his forehead to Charlie’s and held it there for a moment. “I am so sorry, for what you have been through.”

Charlie moved his hands to the sides of Matteusz’s face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. “Let me walk you home.”

Matteusz didn’t think it was a good idea. He didn’t know what awaited him at home. “You should walk April, I will be ok.” He could see Charlie wasn’t keen on the idea.

“I will text you later,” Charlie pressed.

“Yes.” He gave Charlie a hug, holding him tight to his chest. Charlie could hear Matteusz’s heart beating calmly. Pulling himself away, Charlie left to meet April, pausing just a moment to look back at Matteusz. He nodded to Charlie and Sat down.

Matteusz began to think maybe his parents were right; no good can come from his situation. No, he didn’t believe that. His parent’s words didn’t affect him anymore; he just wasn’t sure where to go from here. His world had been getting better, he felt comfortable. Now the world seemed so small, he wasn’t sure his place in it.

 

* * *

 

It was nearly eleven by the time Matteusz arrived in the front garden. It felt like a distant memory. He stood looking at the gate where Charlie greeted him. Where they first kissed. He looked towards the door, where the argument with his parents started. He wasn’t sure what awaited him. Was the dead bolt still locked?

He felt like a ghost, just drifting across the yard. Nothing felt real. Reaching the door he inserted his key, took a breath and turned. The door unlatched and opened. He felt a small relief. Entering the hall he half expected his parents to be waiting in the living room. They were not.

He quietly closed the door and crept up the stairs. Getting in his room, he tossed his jacket on the floor. He went to his bed and lifted the sheets, but something caught his eye. He picked up a pamphlet and crossed the room to the window. It read, “You can change”. More church garbage. He crumpled it and threw it into the corner of the room. He wanted to leave a pamphlet for his parents with same message.

Getting in bed he laid his head down. He was about to drift off when he saw his jacket glow. He reached across the floor and pulled it towards his bed. He pulled out his mobile and looked at it. Charlie’s name appeared on the screen.

A tear rolled down his cheek; his beautiful Charlie. He began to wonder if Charlie even looked like Charlie, did it matter? No, it was how he spoke to him, spending time with him. Those times couldn’t be faked, looks or not, that was who he loved. He did love Charlie.

He looked at the message. “Are you ok? Can we talk?”

Mattuesz stared at the screen for a while. “I am ok. You?”

His screen said Charlie was typing. Matteusz closed his eyes and tried to quiet his mind. His phone buzzed. “Did you mean what you said tonight? You still want to be my friend?”

“I still want to be your boyfriend.”

“I want to be your boyfriend too, Matteusz.”

For the first time since the Prom, Matteusz felt peaceful. “Tomorrow is Saturday, I don’t want to be here right now. Can we meet at the coffee shop?”

“I would like that. Breakfast for 8?”

“I will see you there. Good night, Charlie.”

“Good night, Matteusz.”

Matteusz feeling more at ease set his mobile to wake him at 6. He wanted to be out before his parents awoke.


End file.
